


Something More

by 852_Prospect_Archivist



Category: The Sentinel
Genre: Drama, First Times, M/M, Plot What Plot, challenge
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-10
Updated: 2013-05-10
Packaged: 2017-12-11 10:25:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,477
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/797366
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/852_Prospect_Archivist/pseuds/852_Prospect_Archivist
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jim's distracted and Blair's annoyed.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Something More

## Something More

#### by Spikedluv

Author's website: <http://spikedluv.net>  
Jim and Blair belong to me. *shifty eyes* What do you mean, they don't belong to me?!!  
Written May 15, 2006 for The Kink and Cliche Multi-Fandom Challenge. My prompts were breathplay, frottage and situational engineering, and I tried to include all three to some extent.  
  
This story is a sequel to: 

* * *

It felt like Jim had been avoiding him for weeks, and frankly, Blair was getting tired of it. He'd tried to get Jim's attention with food, a new Santana CD, and the big screen TV he'd purchased with his bonus so they could watch the games in style, but nothing had managed to pull Jim out of whatever funk he was in now and get his attention back onto Blair, where it rightfully belonged. 

Giving up the tickets they'd won to the Jags game had been the last straw, so when Blair heard Billy Peterson, one of the cops in the pen, talking about a party that Friday night for one of the guys who'd just gotten promoted, Blair jumped on the casual invitation. Blair didn't know Billy well, but he always said 'hi' when they crossed paths and took a minute to chat over a cup of coffee while Blair was making a mug of tea in the break room, and he figured anything was better than sitting at home with a Jim who might be in the same room, but acted like he'd rather be anywhere else. 

When Blair got back to his desk, Jim was quiet, but it wasn't anything new, so Blair didn't notice that something was amiss. 

Finally, as if he couldn't hold it back any longer, Jim said, "So, got plans for Friday night, Sandburg?" 

"Yeah, actually...." 

"I heard." 

Blair, already frustrated with Jim's behavior, got even more annoyed at being cut off. "Then why'd you ask?" 

"I thought _we_ had plans for Friday night," Jim said. 

Blair was flabbergasted. "Okay, first of all, you haven't been interested in spending any amount of time with me lately, so I don't know where this 'I thought we had plans' bullshit is coming from, and secondly, we would _still_ have plans if you hadn't given our tickets away to Brown and Rafe!" 

"Those were the ones for this Friday?" 

Blair was so frustrated he wanted to pull his hair out and scream. Instead, he just stood up and grabbed his jacket, then leaned down to Jim and hissed, "You? Are an ass!" before turning and walking out of the bullpen. 

* * *

Four hours later, Blair's cell phone rang. Jim had driven to the station that morning, so when Blair had stormed out he'd just started walking and ended up down by the waterfront, where he'd been sitting for the last couple of hours. Now, he looked out over the water and let the phone ring again. He knew it was Jim and he thought about not answering, but realized that would just be childish. He pulled the phone out of his pocket and pressed the 'talk' button without bothering to check the caller ID. "Jim?" 

"Uh, hey," Jim said. "You coming home?" 

"I don't know," Blair said, though he had no intention of staying out all night. "Maybe." 

"If it helps you make up your mind, I picked up some take-out from that Thai restaurant you like." 

"Bahn Thai?" 

"Yeah, that's the one." 

That sounded like an apology if Blair had ever heard one; Jim knew that Blair loved that place. "What'd you get?" 

"The pad thai and some of that rama stuff..." 

"Bathing rama? With shrimp?" 

"Yeah, that's it. And I brought your book bag home from the station," Jim added. 

Blair sighed. "Thanks, Jim." 

"You're welcome, Blair. Sorry I've been, you know...." 

"An ass?" Blair said with a small grin. 

"I was going to say distracted. I haven't been much fun to be around, I know." 

"Yeah, well, good thing I don't keep you around for fun." 

"Funny, Chief." There was a pause, then Jim said, "And I'm sorry about the Jags tickets. I just...lost track of the days. I didn't realize...." 

"That's all right. Who needs to see 'em live, anyway, right?" 

"I'm still really sorry, Chief. How about I make it up to you?" 

Blair snorted. "How?" 

"Well," Jim said, "we could start with a picnic of take-out Thai." 

"A picnic? Where'd you have in mind?" 

"How about the waterfront?" 

Blair stared at the water, confused. "The waterfront?" 

"Yeah. It's beautiful this time of year." 

"It is?" 

"Don't you think so?" 

"Well, yeah, I.... Jim?" 

"There room at that table for one more, Chief?" 

Blair held his phone away from his ear, stared at it, then twisted around on the picnic table bench to see Jim walking over from the parking lot, a phone held to his ear and two bags of take-out in the other hand. Blair placed his elbow on the top of the picnic table and rested his chin in his hand. He put the phone back to his ear, just barely holding back a sigh. The sight of Jim just never got old. 

"I guess I could _make_ room," he said. "Since there's pad thai involved, and all." 

"Just for the pad thai?" 

Blair imagined Jim's raised eyebrows and smiled. "Well. No. You're welcome, too. Even if you are an ass." 

"Yeah, well, I'm working on that, Chief." 

"That's good to know, Jim. I've missed you." Jim was almost close enough that Blair could make out his features, and he figured that Jim probably had his sight dialed up to find him, but he pretended that they couldn't see each other, to make that last bit easier to say. 

"Oh, hell, Blair," Jim said, and then there was silence. As he got closer, Jim closed his phone and stuck it in his pocket, and when he was standing next to the table he reached out and touched Blair's hair. "I've missed you, too." 

Blair wanted to lose himself in Jim's eyes, but they didn't have the kind of relationship where he could admit his feelings to his friend, so he just smiled and said, "Enough to feed me?" 

Jim held up the bags, then walked around the table, climbed over the bench seat, and sat down beside him. He set the bags on the table and began pulling out foil dishes, napkins and plastic utensils, passing them out. They ate in companionable silence, and when they were done, Jim packed the empties back into the bags and left them sitting on the table. 

He shifted so he was straddling the bench and stared out at the water for a couple of minutes, then nodded to himself and turned to face Blair. Jim held his arm out, said, "Come here." 

"Jim?" 

"Please, Blair." 

That decided him, because Jim rarely said please. Blair arranged himself so he was also straddling the bench facing Jim, then slid down the bench until his knees were touching Jim's. "Jim, what...?" 

Jim's hand touched his hair again, then cupped the back of his head and pulled him closer. 

"Jim?" 

Jim tilted his head and kissed him, just a soft brush of lips. Their noses bumped and Blair's eyes were wide open, so he knew it wasn't a dream. 

Jim brought his other hand up to Blair's face, combed his fingers into Blair's hair and tilted Blair's head to the other side. This time when their lips touched there was no bumping of noses and Blair let his eyes slide shut. 

Jim took his time, nibbling on his lips, sucking on them until Blair was ready to beg, and then he slid his tongue between his lips and Blair couldn't hold back a little moan at the contact. 

Blair couldn't believe that this was happening, but there was no way he was going to do or say anything that might put a halt to it. He'd been dreaming of this for as long as he could remember, and while he might be surprised, he wasn't an idiot. 

He lifted his hand, wrapped his fingers around Jim's wrist. The heat emanating from his skin, the sensation of soft hairs against his palm, made him wonder if this was what it was like to be Jim. He slid his hand up, covered Jim's, then slid it down Jim's arm, eager to touch. 

Jim broke the kiss so they could both breathe, and Blair sucked in a lungful of air. 

"Not that I'm complaining," he said, "but what...?" 

Jim shut him up with a kiss, then said, "We'll talk about this later." 

That threw him nearly a much as the kiss had. "You're actually offering to talk?" 

"Later," Jim said, and kissed him again. 

This was a program Blair could totally get with. He moved his hand to Jim's neck, spread his fingers so he could feel as much skin as possible, stroked his thumb along Jim's jaw. 

Jim moaned as Blair slid his hand up the back of his head. The short, soft hairs tickled his palm. He leaned in, wanting to get even nearer to Jim. 

Jim moved his hand to Blair's back, fingers kneading as he urged Blair closer. Blair lifted up off the bench and pressed closer until his chest met Jim's. 

Again Jim broke the kiss. He pulled back, breathing heavily. "Blair." He placed his hand beneath Blair's ass, slid it down his thigh, encouraging Blair to lift his leg. 

Blair moaned as his leg slid over top of Jim's, his breath feathering over Jim's neck. Jim's breath caught in his throat, but that didn't stop him from attempting to maneuver Blair closer, a concept Blair was totally in favor of, except for their location. 

"Jim, Jim," he gasped, and Jim moaned. "We-we're in public." 

"We're alone," Jim said as he manhandled Blair onto his lap, Jim straddling the bench, Blair straddling Jim. 

Blair was nearly overcome with the sensation of his body being pressed up against Jim's hardness, but in the tiny bit of his brain that still functioned, he remembered Jim's distracted staring earlier, which was when he must have been checking their surroundings. 

The thought of Jim using his senses to make sure that they had privacy for...for _this_ , turned Blair on a little bit. He sucked on Jim's ear, bit gently, then moved down Jim's neck, licking, sucking, gently biting. His own breath was hot against his face, and it took him a couple minutes of nuzzling to realize that Jim wasn't just reacting to having his neck nibbled on, but to Blair's breath feathering over his skin, as well. 

Blair tested his theory by kissing Jim until his lips were wet and swollen, and then gently blowing over them. Jim shuddered beneath him. Emboldened, Blair moved his attentions to the other side of Jim's neck. He sucked on Jim's earlobe, then pulled back and blew softly. 

He couldn't help chuckle at Jim's response. "Oh, Jim, this is fantastic," he said, letting his breath tickle Jim's neck, eliciting a tremor that Blair thought might dislodge him. "You are so sensitive, I bet I could make you come just by breathing on you. Especially if you dialed everything down but touch. I wonder how sensitive your nipples...." 

Jim buried his hand in Blair's hair and forced his head back so Jim could kiss him again. "You're going to make me come just by talking about it, if you're not careful." 

"Careful's overrated," Blair said as he rocked his hips, and then watched Jim's eyes go dark. 

He pressed his lips to Jim's and rolled forward, then slipped his tongue into Jim's mouth as he pushed off with his tiptoes and rubbed their groins together. Jim's arms tightened around him and he pushed up, meeting Blair's thrust. Their kiss turned a little bit messy as they ground against each other. 

Still kissing, Blair gave Jim a little push and eased him back until he was lying down on the bench. Leaning over him, Blair braced himself on the bench beside Jim's head, and then began to rub against him, feeling his erection through their jeans. 

"Jesus," Jim said as he grabbed Blair's ass and squeezed encouragingly. 

"I wish we were home so we could both be naked," Blair said, and Jim gave a little groan and bucked beneath him. "I'd love to feel your skin against mine, to taste you...." 

"Fuck, Blair." Jim slid one hand up Blair's back and into his hair, brought his head down so he could take his mouth. 

Blair was the one forced to pull away and gasp for air this time. 

Jim ran his hands over Blair's back, under his ass, and said, "I've been wanting to do that. A lot." 

"Oh, god, Jim," Blair said, the rasp of denim sliding against denim bringing him closer to the edge, "me, too." 

Almost frantically, Blair unbuttoned Jim's shirt, then lowered his head and sucked on Jim's nipple through is undershirt. When the shirt was soaked, Blair lifted his head and blew on it. Jim moaned and tensed beneath him. He looked up so he could see the look on Jim's face when he came. 

The corded tendons in his neck, the grimace of ecstacy that spoke as much of pain as pleasure, were both things that Blair thought he'd never have the opportunity, or the right, to see. He felt Jim's body shudder with his release and his hands tighten on Blair as if he'd never let him go again. 

But it was the love he saw when Jim opened his eyes that sent Blair hurtling over the edge, knowing Jim would be there to catch him when he fell. 

* * *

Spent, sated, Blair rested on Jim's chest where he'd slumped after his orgasm. He was enjoying the warmth of Jim, the big hands rubbing his back, way too much to move. 

Jim gave his head a little nudge with his shoulder. "So, Chief," he said, "I've been thinking...." 

"Mmm, 'bout what?" 

"Oh, about whether it would be worth risking our friendship to see if there was, you know, something more between us." 

Blair stretched, his mind almost as relaxed as his body. "Yeah? And what did you decide?" he said, humoring Jim. 

"Well, I decided that it was silly to think I had the right to make the decision myself, so I figured I should talk to you about it." 

"Talk to...?" Blair shook his head and laughed. "Yeah, okay." He patted Jim's chest. "Glad we talked, Jim." 

Jim rubbed his back. "Me, too, Blair." 

* * *

End 

Something More by Spikedluv: spikedluv@usadatanet.net  
Author and story notes above.

Disclaimer: _The Sentinel_ is owned etc. by Pet Fly, Inc. These pages and the stories on them are not meant to infringe on, nor are they endorsed by, Pet Fly, Inc. and Paramount. 


End file.
